scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Baldwin17/The case of The Green Glob Ghoul
Mystery Log Entry #2 Dear Mystery Log The day started with a regular morning in Coolsville, I had a tasty breakfast of pancakes and boiled egg, and got ready to go outside and get the paper for my dad. However, as I looked down the street for Shaggy on his Cherry 1955 Starfire Special bicycle, since he delivers the papers every morning, I instead saw what I thought was a big green glob riding on it. I thought I was just seeing things, but I went over to Shaggy's place to get to the bottom of it and found Scooby all shaking like a leaf. He said he saw a green glob of a ghoul steal Shaggy's bike and ride away with it. And Shaggy said that he was certain that someone stole his bike because it was gone by the time he left his room and went out the front door. So we called in a meeting of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency to solve this mystery. The main question was who would want to steal Shaggy's old bike, which was rickety according to Daphne, and Scooby said it was a ghost, which I said I thought I saw as well, but wasn't sure if I really saw it. However, Daphne claims that there's no such thing as ghosts, so Freddie jumped to the conclusion that it was Red Herring, again. So, going on Freddie's hunch, we spotted Red and followed him to his hideaway, in Weirdo Woods. Now you'd think that a place with a name like Weirdo Woods would look and sound scary, and boy you would be right. Me, Shaggy, and Scooby were creeped out, thinking that, at any moment, we would get sucked into the resident swamp muck by a monster. But Daphne expressed her disbelief in such things, saying that there was nothing to be afraid of, until she let out a terrified scream. Turns out that she just got some mud on her new Go Go Boots, rather silly, eh? But things soon changed when Shaggy felt something grab at his ankles. Me, him, and Scoob turned round and saw a pair of slimy claws come out of a nearby mud pit. Naturally, we amscrayed when we saw that it was a swamp monster, but turns out it was just that no good bully Red Herring, the target we were following, who decided to pull a prank on us. Fred then revealed his hunch, and we got proof, too. Because thanks to Velma's metal detector and Scooby's nose, we found a bike. But it was actually Red's, and Fred learned that the hard way. Eventually, Velma got an idea. And soon, she spotted tire tracks from Shaggy's bike. And so, we followed the tracks all the way to the Daily Babbler newspaper building. We eventually made it up to the press room where all the papers were being printed, and we met Mr. Conrad, the publisher of the Daily Babbler. We explained everything that's going on to him, but he didn't seem to know anything. And after a few sneezes from Scooby caused by some strange dry, green ink, Mr. Conrad shooed us out, rather mean like, too. But before Shaggy could even propose giving up, Scooby picked up the bike trail again. And this time it led straight to the old Berguson Estate, said to be the most haunted house in all of Coolsville. But before we could go inside, Scoob started to chicken out, but he soon changed that behavior when Daphne offered him his favorite treat, a Scooby Snack. If you give him two, according to Shaggy, and it's a similar yet different story. But, of course, the place was too big to search as a group. So Fred decided to split up and search around. While he and Daphne searched elsewhere, me, Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma went to look around the backyard, and we did. And the first thing we found was a private backyard graveyard. Scooby was told by Shaggy to search in the storm cellar, but what Scooby found, was the Green Glob Ghoul himself! Once the rest of us got a look, we did what anyone would do.. PANIC!!! Once Scooby, somehow, knocked him back into the cellar, Shaggy and Velma closed the doors and we all amscrayed. We soon met up with Fred and Daphne and told them we saw that gooey ghost, but Daphne didn't beleive us. But we soon heard a voice coming from behind us saying that ghosts are real. The voice was from someone named Shirley McLoon, a world famous medium. She claimed that her powers led her to the house, pointing out that there are evil spirits about. Daphne, of course, didn't believe her. After "recieving a message" that told us to "get out", Ms McLoon left, but not without dropping something. A tiny camera, Fred suggested that it was a spy camera and that Ms McLoon was really an alien from Mars. But, of course, he was wrong. Suddenly, we found something. The fender from Shaggy's bike, and right under it, a trail of footprints. The footprints suggested that the crook went inside the Berguson house. We too went inside, but we soon ended up falling all the way down to the basement through a hole in the floor that we created when the floorboards gave out under our weight. But instead of falling down and hitting something hard, we end up falling into a enourmous pile of money!! The question was, where did the cabbage (that's another name for money) come from? Freddie thought Ms McLoon vaporized Fort Knox and stashed the cash where we were, but I thought it was always there, placed by the Bergusons before the house became haunted. Shaggy didn't seem to care, because he was thinking of using these riches to buy a new bike. Velma, however, was unconvinced about the mountaints of moolah (another name for money) and when I heard her say jinkies, I saw what caught her eye. The bills had the same serial number. But before she or I could tell the gang, the Green Glob Ghoul returned. It backed us into a corner, but Velma pressed a button and the fireplace our backs were against spun around and sent us down a slide, straight to the very underbelly of the house... a room that looked like a dungeon, though Shaggy thought and it was Frankenstein's lab. We soon spotted something odd, a printing press! Now why would someone want to stash a printing press in the dungeon basement of an old house like the one we were in? Freddie still went with his Martian theory, but it didn't make sense at all. We kept looking and eventually, Scooby found Shaggy's bike! However, Velma and I noticed that something was missing, the chain. This mystery was getting stranger by the second, a big and ugly ghoul steals Shaggy's bike just to take the chain? But both me and Velma soon saw where the chain in question was. It was being used on the printing press. But before we could let the others know, in came big, green, and gruesome. We all decided to amscray and split up. However, the Green Glob Ghoul had Shaggy, Daphne, and Freddie cornered while me, Velma, and Scooby hid behind the printing press. And that's when we saw it. More of that same green ink, which led me to a hunch about who the ghost was. But in order to find out, we had to trap it. And after a few "Scooby sneezes", that ghoul was knocked right into the entry point of the printing press. I signaled to Velma to turn the machine on, and once she did, we trapped the Green Glob Ghoul. Daphne, once again, told us that ghosts aren't real, but this raised the question as to who that ghoulish gross-out is. I had to agree with Daphne because if it were a real ghost, that printing press wouldn't had held it because it would have phased right through. And soon, we put all the clues together. Can you figure out who the Green Glob Ghoul really is before you reach the end? Just follow the clues I provide and see if you can piece them together to unmask the ghost. Clue #1: Shirley McLoon's camera. She was around the grounds of the estate for some reason, possibly taking photos with that very camera. That was soon revealed to be true becuase Ms McLoon revealed herself as a secret agent for the US Treasury department, investing a counterfeit money scheme. One that she had been on for months. Clue #2: The dollar bills. As I said previously, the bills we found had the same serial number, meaning that they were counterfeits. Fakes Clue #3: The printing press. There's only one way to print paper, a printing press. And in this case, it was used to make the phony money. Clue #4: The dry, green ink. Both in the house and in the Daily Babbler printing room, we spotted dry ink that was green in color. Just like the Green Glob Ghoul. Clue #5: The bike tracks. We thought Scooby was going in the wrong direction when he led us to the Daily Babbler, but he was right on target because our thief went there to get more ink. Clue #6: The chain from Shaggy's bike. This particular printing press was old and needed a special chain to work, and Shaggy's bike chain was a perfect fit. You see where the clues lead? The ink in the Daily Babbler and the dungeon basement and the printing press point to one person. None other than Mr. Conrad, the editor in chief of the Daily Babbler newspaper. As Mr. Conrad was being hauled of to prison, Shaggy and Scooby announced they quit the newspaper delivery business. Afterwards, we became heroes and front page news and decided to celebrate at Fatty's. That's where Shaggy got the total for the services of the Scooby-Doo Detective Ageny, which is 10 cents a day plus the price of all the goodies we caould eat, which came to a grand total of $25. And that can be attibuted to a pup named Scooby-Doo. Category:Blog posts